Tim Seirin di Apartemen Kagami
by Calico Neko
Summary: Anggota tim Seirin datang berkunjung ke apartemen Kagami. Kehebohan apa yang mereka perbuat? Sayangnya, kunjungan ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Aida Riko. (with spoiler from manga). R&R please


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Humor gagal(?). Typo(s). Just friendship.**

.

.

* * *

**Seirin at Kagami's**

**By NekoTama-chan**

**.**

**.**

Tim basket Seirin sedang berkunjung ke tempat Kagami setelah menyaksikan pertandingan basket. Berhubung tempat Kagami yang paling dekat dengan tempat pertandingan dan anggota Seirin sudah kelaparan dan tidak punya uang, maka tempat Kagami satu-satunya yang bisa menampung mereka.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Kagami 'terpaksa' menyuguhi teman-temannya berbagai makanan dan minuman. Berhubung sudah malam, maka Kagami 'berbaik hati' membuatkan makan malam dengan lauk pauk lengkap. Kuroko sebagai _shadow _yang baik ikut membantu. Jangan lupakan Kaa-san tim Seirin, Mitobe, yang juga ahli memasak seperti Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, bisa tolong aku ambilkan piring itu? Aku tidak sampai."

"Oke." Kata Kagami, sambil memeluk pinggang Kuroko dari belakang. "Hup!"

"... Kagami-kun, daripada kau menggendongku, bukankah lebih mudah kalau kau yang mengambilkan piringnya?"

"..." angguk Mitobe pada Kagami.

"Eh..?" dasar baKagami.

.

Kagami, Kuroko, dan Mitobe disibukkan dengan kegiatan dapur, sedangkan anggota tim basket Seirin sedang takjub melihat apartemen Kagami yang menurut mereka mewah. Hampir semua ruangan mereka lihat, sampai akhirnya Kagami memanggil teman-teman timnya bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Terlihat Mitobe, Kuroko, dan Kagami sibuk merapikan hidangan di meja.

"Wah, makanannya banyak sekali! Untung kita punya Kagami dan Mitobe yang pintar masak ya, kalau tidak kita pasti sekarang sedang terkapar keracunan makanan buatan Kantoku." Kata Koganei seenaknya.

"Apa kau bilang Koga-kun?! Kau mau menu latihanmu aku tambah ya?" protes Aida karena dikatai tidak bisa masak.

"Hei, sudah jangan bertengkar. Ayo sekarang kita makan selagi masih panas." Kata Izuki menengahi.

"Itadakimasu~!" seru semua dengan keras, kecuali Kuroko dan Mitobe.

Kagami terkejut melihat tingkah teman-temannya saat mulai berebut makan dan memakannya seaakan tidak makan berhari-hari. Ini mengakibatkan Kagami versi Amerika muncul kepermukaan. "This is Japanese Lunch Time Rush!" teriak Kagami.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita kan sedang makan malam. Jadi seharusnya This is Japanese Dinner Time Rush!" kata Hyuuga semangat mengoreksi dengan pelafalan inggris ala kadarnya.

Dan malam ini adalah malam paling menyenangkan bagi Kagami karena dia tidak makan malam sendirian seperti hari lainnya.

.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya makan, mereka dikagetkan dengan sosok seorang wanita berjalan mendekati mereka, keluar dari dalam kamar Kagami. Anggota tim langsung terbatuk-batuk saking kagetnya melihat sosok wanita tersebut, terutama penampilannya yang sangat 'berani'. Wanita tersebut hanya mengenakan bra berlapis tanktop yang tidak menutupi seluruh perutnya dan celana dalam. Seluruh pria di sana, kecuali Kuroko, Mitobe, dan Kagami, terserang _jawdrop_ berjamaah.

"Taiga, your friends?" tanya sosok wanita tersebut menggunakan bahasa inggris. Dia berjalan mendekati Kagami sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yeah. They're my team mate from high school whom i've told you before." Jelas Kagami pada wanita tersebut. Berarti dia bukan makhluk halus, pikir semuanya.

Secara tiba-tiba wanita tersebut mencium bibir Kagami di depan seluruh anggota tim. "For late morning kiss. You leave early today." Kata wanita tersebut sambil ikut duduk bersama yang lainnya di lantai, membuat semuanya kebingungan, sekaligus _blushing_ melihat 'tayangan langsung' barusan.

"Alex! What are you doing? I've told you before, this is Japan! You can't kiss me like that, especially infront of my friends!" marah Kagami pada wanita yang ternyata Alex tersebut, Kagami langsung menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Don't be shy, Taiga. I've kissed you and Tatsuya countless time before." Balas Alex sambil mulai ikut makan.

"Tsk! And could you please wearing something?!" marah Kagami sambil menyampirkan selimut tipis di pundak Alex.

"Kagami, ini siapa? Bukankah kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Perkenalkan, dia Alexandria Garcia, pelatih basketku saat di Amerika." Jelas Kagami.

"Nice to meet you, Alex-san" kata Hyuuga dengan gugup.

"Ah, salam kenal.." kata Alex ceria. Ternyata dia bisa berbahasa jepang. "Hm.. ternyata ada perempuan dalam timmu."

"_Hai_, aku Aida Riko, pelatih tim Seirin." Kata Aida.

Tiba-tiba Alex memegang kedua pipi Aida dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. "_Well_, nice to meet you, Riko-chan. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taigaku." Kata Alex ceria sambil masih memegang pipi Aida.

'_YURI_..!' teriak semuanya dalam hati melihat 'tayangan langsung', lagi.

Sedangkan Aida, 'Tidak! Ciuman pertamaku yang berharga direbut oleh seorang wanita! Aku masih normal!' teriak Aida dalam hati. 'Tunggu dulu. Tadi juga dia mencium Kagami-kun, berarti yang barusan termasuk _indirect kiss_ dengan Kagami-kun! Tidak!' kembali teriak Aida dalam hati sambil membenturkan kepalanya di lantai.

Bila hari ini adalah hari membahagiakan bagi Kagami bisa makan malam beramai-ramai, maka ini adalah malam paling sial bagi Aida. Aida hanya berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

.

**OMAKE**

Malam hari di kediaman Aida, terlihat Aida Riko belum tidur, dia masih disibukkan dengan menu latihan baru untuk timnya dan sekali-kali membalas pesan dari Kiyoshi. Berikut pesannya:

/

From : Riko "Kantoku"

Subject : apa kabar?

Teppei, bagaimana keadaanmu? Hari ini tim kita makan bersama di tempat Kagami-kun. Pasti akan lebih ramai kalau kau juga datang. Kau sedang apa sekarang? Jangan melakukan hal-hal berat dahulu. Kakimu belum sembuh total kan?

/

From : Teppei "Iron Heart"

Subject : Re: apa kabar?

Benarkah? Senangnya... sudah lama juga aku tidak datang ke klub. Aku merindukan kalian, terutama Hyuuga. Aku rindu menjahili dia, hahaha. Kakiku sudah mulai membaik, kantoku. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sedang apa? Tentu saja sedang memikirkanmu.

/

From : Riko "Kantoku"

Subject : Re: apa kabar?

Teppei, bersiaplah saat kau kembali ikut latihan nanti. Menu latihanmu aku naikkan 3x lipat. Dan tenang saja, salammu akan aku sampaikan pada Hyuuga-kun dan yang lainnya.

Teppei. Aku punya berita buruk.

/

From : Teppei "Iron Heart"

Subject : Re: apa kabar?

Berita buruk apa? Apakah terjadi kejadian buruk pada anggota tim?

/

From : Riko "Kantoku"

Subject : Re: apa kabar?

Ya, kejadian yang sangat buruk. Aku kehilangan _first kiss_ku oleh pelatih wanita Kagami-kun, Alex-san.

T_T

/

From : Teppei "Iron Heart"

Subject : Re: apa kabar?

Eh? Kenapa kau berkata itu berita buruk? Seharusnya kau senang. Aku saja belum merasakan _first kiss_ku. Selamat ya, kantoku!

/

From : Riko "Kantoku"

Subject : Re: apa kabar?

Teppei, aku naikkan lagi menu latihanmu menjadi 10x lipat.

.

**-END-**

.

* * *

Akhirnya kelar.. Tama lagi pengen ngetik tentang Seirin soalnya. Oh ya, bagi yg belum sempet baca manga KuroBas, scene Alex Aida beneran ada loh. Oh ya, maaf bahasa inggrisnya mungkin kurang tepat, harap dimaklumi soalnya males nyari manga chapter berapanya.

Happy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya..


End file.
